bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Aju Vog Xah Qaj
'Aju Vog Xah Qaj '''is a Xend female pirate and rogue colony queen. Captain of a remix pirate spaceship eventually called ''The Eyesore, Aju Vog Xah Qaj is known for the ruthless and suicidal tactics of her crew and for her bizarre and inhuman mindset. As a founding member of the Freebooter Fleet, Aju Vog Xah Qaj is a prominent supporting character in Galactic Menace. Biography Early Career (? – 5794) The exact hatching date of the egg that would become Aju Vog Xah Qaj is unknown. She made her first appearance in galactic history in 5724, when she seceded from the secretive Xendo collective onto which she was hatched. Taking her colony with her, Aju Vog Xah Qaj went rogue, as happens from time to time among the hive-minded people of Xendar and took to the stars. The need to feed her masses drove her inevitably towards piracy and, by 5730, she became a terror to the spaceways of the Outer Ring. During this phase, she eventually made the acquaintance and occasional partnership of Triomman pirate captain Ciff Vobash and their two vessels, Aju Vog Xah Qaj unnamed remix colonyship and The Loose Cannon would sometimes coordinate on particularly large or difficult targets. Galactic Menace ''(5794 – 5795) Through her connection with Vobash was Aju Vog Xah Qaj invited to join the Freebooter Fleet's Council of Captains.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 11 She and her Xendo hordes participated in the initial sack of Kiesha Shipyards. Immediately following the attack, the rogue queen expressed frustration at the Shipyards' survivors left undevoured. When next the Captain about whom to attack, Aju Vog Xah Qaj's coldly rational nature sided with Vobash and his suggestion to attack Moqu, the port least likely to be defended.Galactic Menace, Chapter 12 Together, they did eventually attack the Moqu Planetary Galleria, her divebombers helping to overwhelm the piddling local police force, while her boarders stormed the Galleria.Galactic Menace, Chapter 13 When the amateur pirates started on Talos II, Aju Vog Xah Qaj was ambivalent, her alien nature attracting very few volunteers.Galactic Menace, Chapter 14 The Xendo queen was similarly unimpressed when Gertie Gundeck, against the wishes of the Council, sacked Crander and refused to share the spoils. This displeasure inspired Aju Vog Xah Qaj to deviate from Two-Bit Switch's proscribed plan during the sack of Valladia Prime, landing her boarders immediately on the main station and gaining immediate access to the plunder.Galactic Menace, Chapter 15 During the next Council of Captains, Aju Vog Xah Qaj, through her ambassador, played a few hands of Iniquity and quarreled with both Nemo and Two-Bit about the events at Valladia and Nemo's inability to leave prize ships intact for resale.Galactic Menace, Chapter 17 Around this time, the name The Eyesore ''is officially coined, potentially by Nemo himself.''Galactic Menace, Third Interlude When the Imperial Interstellar Navy's 4th Fleet came to attack Pirateton, Aju Vog Xah Qaj and The Eyesore ''aided in the moon's defense, overwhelming a Fjoran Mobile Gantry.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 18''Galactic Menace'', Chapter 19 Ganymede Mel somehow paints the Xendo queen's signature colors across the bows of each divebomber, Eyesore ''included. During the attack on Qabb 8, ''The Eyesore ''– along with ''The Unconstant Lover ''– is tasked with destroying the dozens of turrets installed on the Cluster's many smaller asteroids.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 20 Aju Vog Xah Qaj's representative attends the Council of Captains held to determine how to react to the Ikoril Incident.Galactic Menace, Chapter 22 Her crew also attends the celebratory debauch held at the Bloody Afterburn.Galactic Menace, Chapter 24 She is strongly opposed to the attempted sack on the Supreme Sovereignty of Trija and is eventually outvoted when Nemo guns down Vobash and installs Gertie on the Council in her place instead.Galactic Menace, Chapter 26 When the time comes to attack Trija, however, Aju Vog Xah Qaj and the Eyesore ''fail to appear. It is the lack of fighter support that is largely to blame for the Freebooter Fleet's failure to successfully defeat the Radiant Armada.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 28 The fate of Aju Vog Xah Qaj, following the dissolution of the Freebooter Fleet, remains unknown. Personality and Traits As a Xendo colony queen, Aju Vog Xah Qaj's personality was markedly different from that of the average pirate captain. Caring little for underworld politics or even truly plunder, her primary concerns were keeping her hive fed and staying ahead of the forces of law and order. To this end, she tended to agree most with Vobash when a member of the Council of Captains. She is cold, rational and otherwise unaffected by petty human concerns like pride and etiquette. Her Xendo philosophy taught her to value the hive above all else but to devalue the lives of her drones. Her primary tactic, in ship-to-ship engagement, was to throw her Xendo divebombers on suicide runs. This devastating tactic meant she must spend much of her time laying more and more eggs, always necessary to replace the astronomical casualties they were likely to suffer each battle. Despite plying the spacelanes are a pirate for close on seventy years, she never felt the need to name her own spaceship. Particularly since it was so changeable and always morphing in sizes and capabilities, it was eventually named the Eyesore by her fellow pirates of the Freebooter Fleet. Equipment and Abilities As a Xendo colony queen, Aju Vog Xah Qaj herself is a being shrouded in a certain degree of mystery. The character does not technically appear in Galactic Menace, staying sequestered aboard her vessel the entire time. Her appearance great, bloated and grub-like, she is essentially immobile and spends every moment of her free time laying more eggs, to grow into drones and warriors. She communicates and interacts with those drones, whom she can control and direct with staggering efficiency with her powerful pheromones. References